


【毒埃】油彩

by glimxxx



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimxxx/pseuds/glimxxx





	【毒埃】油彩

埃迪下班回家时毒液正在做马苏里拉奶酪，实际上从他们吃到奶酪的第一天起悲剧已经注定。毒液不止一次表达了他觉得这玩意的口感令人费解，就像在食用同类，费解中裹藏愉悦，简直停不下来。埃迪把新买的冰箱贴随手按在冰箱上，然后把自己陷进一团柔软的沙发，新沙发。他真是越来越喜欢柔软的东西了。  
毒液在厨房忙来忙去，以一种丝毫不符合人设的形态。埃迪的前女友留下来一只巨大的玩具熊，肚子被猫挠开一条裂口。为了表现出自己是个还不错的前男友，还不错，你懂的，痴情又专一，埃迪势必得拿走点儿什么，于是就选了这个玩具熊，把它甩上搬家公司的货车。此刻这只可怜的熊完全被毒液包裹，在狭小的厨房中灵活移动，就像一颗快乐的肿瘤。埃迪陷入沙发，视线可以完整投向厨房，场面奇幻，较他第一回进入生命科学基地不遑多让。  
埃迪身为一个人类，对食物有着更高的要求，毕竟没人会拿奶酪当主食。毒液做出让步，他开始烤披萨，黄油土豆奶酪薄披萨。埃迪在黄油香气中昏昏欲睡，有一搭没一搭和毒液聊天。你为什么喜欢奶酪，噢对你说过这玩意的口感像极了你那几百万个同类，我的天你之前过的是有多不好，说出来开心一下。  
他是真的困，上班太累了，坚持做点儿自己认为对的事从来就不他是真的困，上班太累了，坚持做点儿自己认为对的事从来就不那么容易。这个世界上只有两种记者，会被暗杀的和不会被暗杀的，一种极简二分法。如果没有毒液，好吧如果没有毒液，埃迪笑了笑，没有毒液就没有披萨。毒液开始说话了，埃迪觉得他可以当个金属乐队主唱，他要讲点儿不开心的事儿了吗？埃迪从沙发上站起来，活动活动肩膀，一会儿还要吃饭他不能现在就睡着。  
披萨好了，毒液从玩具熊身上退去，快速地游动到埃迪脚边。他模拟出口腔，两排滴着唾液的尖牙中伸出一条舌头，沿着卫衣下摆钻进去，进入埃迪的身体。堪称粗硬的舌头一路扫过他的腹部，然后从胸口处把自己揉进去。埃迪微微颤栗，这种共生欠缺真实感，他至今不知道自己究竟成为谁的宿主，毒液是力量本身，有时也成为情欲本身，人类社会中一种永恒的不合时宜。他以前不这么进入他，埃迪的胸口有一点发痒，披萨里可能有致幻剂，他现在想打个手枪。  
“人不可能一直吃奶酪。”埃迪说。他坐在饭桌前，一边说一边狂吃，因为毒液在催促他。一摞薄披萨缓缓降落，毒液发出饱足的叹息：“奶酪使我快乐。”  
埃迪拽了几张纸把手擦干净，他觉得自己有必要扮演一下知心姐姐，这位小老弟的心理很明显有点问题。“怎么说……我知道你的同类曾经对你施加了一些伤害，但是一切都过去了，开心点儿吧朋友，有句话怎么说的来着，彗星不值得。”  
毒液货真价实地翻了个白眼，因为埃迪忽然感到眼前明暗交替。“我没什么大问题。”毒液说。“因为我是反派，你可能忘了我是个反派，我曾经顺从他们，这不难做到，他们说我们要到地球上开辟新的家园，就如同你们人类填掉一部分大海。如果我是个填海工人，虽然我也不知道有没有这种工作，但一个填海工人有什么难做的？”  
“难做的是你，埃迪。是你让我发现新的可能，因为你似乎……只能选择正义。”毒液从埃迪的领口钻出来，舌尖扫过他的唇瓣，从唇缝中伸进去，冷静地梭巡。埃迪含着毒液的舌头，他只能含着，用舌尖略显艰难地刮搔着这条舌头的舌底，口水滴滴答答流个不停。这种被进入的感觉太过饱满而熟悉，毒液可以完完全全进入他，填满身上每一处孔洞。此刻毒液的声音是如此蛊惑人心，“埃迪，你真可怜。”  
可怜？他说我可怜？埃迪浑身发热，毒液的舌头挤进他的喉口，像能一直往里进，进到身体的最深处，他们不是没这么干过，从上边儿或者下边儿。埃迪软成一团，在脑子里艰难地反击：你？寄生虫。说我可怜？  
“好好想想吧宝贝儿，如果没有我，你们都活不到今天。按理说旁人的生死跟你有什么关系，可你还是去了，没有别的选择。你们人类管这个叫正义感，超级英雄避无可避的正义感，这还不够可怜？只能选择正义的正义是不值钱的，如果没有我你几乎一定会死的很惨，像个笑话一样被四处编排，在报纸上登一个五立方厘米的讣告。”  
“所以宝贝儿……”一条触手钻进埃迪的裤子，粘液把布料染出大块的深色。“你就是很可怜。”  
埃迪翻了个白眼，这次是他主动翻的。湿滑的触手挤进他的肠道，探索着他所能承受的极限膨大胀满，粉红色黏膜被完全撑开，一只只吸盘柔柔地吮吸肠肉。埃迪从椅子滑落到地毯上，大腿和臀部肌肉突突地跳。事实的确如此，如果没有毒液，他的生活无可遏制滑向泥沼，永远找不到工作，领着政府的最低保障金，成为一个醉鬼，在几十年后的某一天腐烂在阳光下。荒诞的世界里一场荒诞的相遇改变了他，埃迪颤抖着捧住毒液的头，迎来他今天第一个高潮。“可是哥们儿，死的很惨跟可怜从来都是两个事儿，我只能死的很惨而你只能遇见我，咱们都没有选择，谁也别说谁。”他的裤子滑到膝盖，两瓣屁股抵着地毯一抽一抽地抖动，时至今日毒液依然在某些时刻想要驾驭他，驾驭他的脑子和身体。而埃迪把这看作一种调情，因为毒液不会做的太过分。养伤的那几天毒液在病房里翻来覆去地干他，他经历无数的干高潮，阴茎硬的发疼却射不出东西，床垫一直湿哒哒的，屁股泡在黏液里。不间断的性爱持续了整整三天，七十二个小时，一波又一波濒死的高潮，埃迪在此期间丧失了关于人类的一切属性，毒液的唾液就是他全部的粮食。那是一种不做人的快乐，他从没那样快乐过，不想有第二次。  
这无疑是毒液的一种发泄甚至屈服，自此他们终于能够和平共生。埃迪夹着屁股去亲吻毒液的眼睛，舔舐那一层湿润的薄膜。太荒诞了，一种恶心而艳丽的荒诞组成了生活，毒液的舌头向下伸长，勾弄着埃迪的乳头。“我在荒诞里游泳。”埃迪心里想。而毒液说这是个好比喻，我恰好会游泳。


End file.
